The present invention relates to modular communication connectors and more particularly to a modular communication connector that utilizes a printed circuit board design and conductor arrangement to provide for improved crosstalk performance and also provides for simplified wire termination.
Standard telephone jack connectors and other modular connectors of generally similar design are well known in the communications industry. However, along with the constantly increasing signal transmission rates exists the need for modular communication connectors to have improved crosstalk performance. It is also important for these connectors to continue to have simple field termination capability. Thus, increasing performance requirements for communication connectors establish a need in the art of modular communication connectors to be economically manufactured which can be easily field terminated and that will achieve higher levels of suppressing crosstalk interference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a modular communication connector with improved crosstalk performance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a modular communication connector with simplified field terminability.
In general, a modular communications connector, includes a housing defining a plug receiving opening, a conductor carrying sled supporting a plurality of conductors each including an insulation displacement contact (IDC) portion disposed extending rearwardly in a direction generally parallel to an axis of entry of the plug receiving opening; and a wire containment fixture having means for positioning wires with respect to the IDC portions, said fixture being engageable to and slidably movable along a portion of the conductor carrying sled. The connector also utilizes a printed circuit board design incorporating capacitors which in conjunction with the conductor design improves the overall crosstalk performance. The IDC portions of the conductors are arranged in upper and lower rows of four IDC portions each such that the top and bottom IDC portion at each end of the rows terminates a wire pair and the two internal IDC portions of each row terminates a wire pair and the printed circuit board includes at least three layers with the outer layers containing a plurality of traces for interconnecting the first and second plurality of conductors, and formed on an inner layer of the PCB for affecting the crosstalk performance of the connector.